According To You
by passionately happy
Summary: According to you, Hollywood's a wonderful place. But look. Everything is not what it seems.


**A/N: **A file I found on my computer. I think I wrote this last year!

Focus: **Sonny, **_Tawni, _Chad, Zora.

**Disclaimer: **In Band Rehearsal, with my teacher Mrs. T (who appears in my story "Broken Reeds".) and my friends and classmates*

Mrs. T- *holds up a pack of sheet music.* A new song!

Band erupts into cheers*

Mrs. T- Come get it! Clarinets, Trombones, Alto Sax...

I run up and get it, give it to my fellow Alto Sax(es)*

Rachelle (fellow Alto Sax #1)- What is this? A sequel to _Furioso_?

Mrs. T- *grin* Nope. It's called the _Disclaimer. _We're in your story, Jassy!

Sophie (best friend, Tromb-ner. XD) - What does that mean?

Mrs. T- That means that _PointedToes- _that's Jassy- doesn't own or afficiate with this show called Sonny With A Chance. Whatever that is.

Ms. C (Science), Mrs. K (French), and Mrs. F (Math) - *pass casually by the music room door* READ ON!

* * *

~.~

Sonny Monroe is **happy**- according to you.

You think she's _H-_**A-**P-**P-**_Y, _**B**-U_-B-_**B**-Y, the personal exploding ball of _sunshine _of Hollywood.

Did you even know that Hollywood is the place for a eclipse?

What you _don't know_ is that she _cries_ every night, hoping to get chosen by her prince charming.

Let me spell it out for you: **C-**_H_-A-_**D.**_

You **don't know** how many times she dreams about reuniting with her estranged father, the man that walked out of her life when she was six.

You _**don't know **_about how many times she screams(_**inside**_) about people calling her **S**_o_n_n_**y **when she's really **not.**

You don't know about her life before So Random!: A **f**_**a**_**t, **_**p**_**er**k_y __**LOSER.**_

Sonny Monroe is _broken, _not happy. (**And please, do you really want to be labelled sunshine when you're really not? Puh-lease!)**

She's just a frightened, _**insecure**_ person of the girl they **ALL **want to see.

Tawni Hart is _pretty- _according to you.

You think she's **beautiful, **_amazing, _gorgeous! She's Hollywood's most beautiful girl.

_Orisshe?_

Because Hollywood isn't how it appears to be.

You don't know her mother_**(Her own damn mother!)**_ wouldn't tuck her in or give her a kiss _unless _she was adored by a boy that day.

_(Please, boys in elementary are seriously immature, mother!)_

You don't know when she says "pretty" about herself, she means _**UGLY.**_

You don't know that her fears are not _Split ends, _but crashing, **burning, **_falling _in front of others.

You think blondes always have fun? Well, step into Tawni's shoes for once, and _bear _the **loneliness.**

And the _brokenness. _

Tawni is not pretty, she's **pained.**_(Okay, I get it. Can you move over to Chad now?)_

She's just a **mess **of the person you expect to see.

Chad Dylan Cooper is a jerk- according to you.

You think he's _egotistical, _dramatic, _hot! _He's Hollywood's bad boy.

But I have you know, Hollywood can break people and make them shells of their old selves.

And that's exactly what **Hollywood **did to Chad Dylan _**GOLDFARB.**_

You don't know how many times Chad tried to escape from this _hell _of a **world. **

_(I hate this, mommy! I want to have a normal life!)_

You don't know how many times he cried, wanting Cinderella to come to him.

Let me spell it out for you **again: **_S-_**O-**N-**N-**_Y._

That ball of sunshine really got to him.

And he wanted her.

But he couldn't.

Why?

_Youknowwhy._

But you just don't care.

Because he's the party boy, and she's the innocent girl from Wisconsin.

And that doesn't feel right.

So step in Chad Dylan Cooper's shoes one day and feel the **abandonment.**

The _anger._

The hopelessness.

I assure you, Chad Dylan Cooper is not a _jerk. _He's _**shattered.**_

He's just a shell of the person he used to be. _(Happy, _**Smiling, **Cheering. Like Sonny's charade. Now you know _why _Chad likes her so much?)

Zora Lancaster is weird- according to you.

You think she's _kooky, _**crazy, **uncoordinated! She's Hollywood's _free sprit_. One kid that shows her _**true colors.**_

Hollywood's a place to be broken.

(**Haven'tyoulearnedthatalready?**)

You don't know Zora _studies _to **hide** her face, hide it from the popular, _snobby, _**nerdy.**

You don't know how many times she cries each night, wanting to be accepted by her _h-o-s-t-i-l-e _cast.

Zora Lancaster is not _weird- _she's broken.

Along with the rest of the messed up world.

According to you, Hollywood's a wonderful place.

But look.

Everything is not what it seems.

* * *

**A/N: **Hit or miss?


End file.
